In The Eyes Of A Young Girl
by s3xiiRoCrKcHiiCk92
Summary: Natasha is a young runaway forced to live with her abusive boyfriend. After becoming addicted to heroin a normal drug deal went horribly wrong one night she fell in to the hands of our favorite Bohemian family. Please READ AND REVIEW... 1ST FANFIC EVER!
1. You Okay Hunnie?

**In The Eyes Of A Young Girl**

A/N: This is a year after RENT and i did one of those stick yourself with the RENT characters. I am like "Natasha" in alot of ways except the whole drug and stripping... basically I'm still with my loving parents... But her description is just like mine and my name is Natalie instead of Natasha but I dont really like my name like that but anyways!.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own RENT... Shame... ::Cries::

**

* * *

****You Okay Hunnie? **

It had been two months since Natasha had ran away from her parents.

She was currently living with her boyfriend who "loved" her. Natasha had abusive drunks for parents and two selfish older siblings who left as soon as they were 18. When her father was starting to become sexually abusive she decided that it was time for her to leave.

Since she moved in with her boyfriend Chris, things started to seem even more difficult for her. Because Chris was 3 years older than her and being his girlfriend he decided to introduce her to some of his favorite "pastimes" as he would call it. After about a week or so of being hooked on smack, it started to became her life. She couldn't eat nor sleep without it. Having the body of an older more curved person Natasha easily began a job a the Cat Scratch club convincing the manager that she was old enough to work.

_Friday December 24th, 1990 9pm EST_

Natasha awoke a Friday morning to find the other side of the bed empty.

"_Typical" _She thought to herself. Knowing that she had wore later on she decided to get out of bed and take a "nice" cold shower (Since that's all they usually had).

After taking a shower and trying to conceal the bruises on her face she had a small breakfast of Cap N' Crunch and day old milk before decidig to pay The Man a little visit.

Arriving in the alley behind the Cat Scratch Natasha found The Man waiting for his usually everyday customers… And sadly enough she was one of them. After purchasing an ounce she walked near the back of the alley and sat against the wall. After preparing the liquid and loading it into the syringe she shot up the smack through a vein in the middle of her arm.

She felt a sense of ecstasy whenever she became high, like nothing can go wrong. But things change when reality come crashing back in front of your face when coming down from the high. Once she was her natural self again she watched her watch and saw that it was almost time for work. Since she was broke and the Cat Scratch was right up the alley she decided that she should just work the extra hours for more money.

Once inside and she began to fix her make up and chose a short black mini skirt and a bra like matching top. The manager said it belonged to some other co-worker named Ni-ni or something like that but she didn't really care all Natasha wanted at this point was smack and money. After 30 mintues of fixing herself up she was ready to go. Even though the bra was a bit smaller than her 36C large breast could hold and the skirt could hardly hold her large curved behind she didn't mind.

"_Oh well… I'm pretty sure all those perverts out there would enjoy it which more money for me" _she thought sighing to herself. After about 3 preformances and 2 cage dances Natasha was finally finished from work.

Once outside the Cat Scratch, she was beginning to crave for more smack. As she walked into the alley she was able to outline see of what seemed to be the man in the same area as he was earlier. Unfortunately it was to late when she found it just to be another thug waiting for his next victim. By the time Natasha was even given time to realize this, she was already on the cold hard ground unconscious with her top ripped and her skirt stain with the blood of rape with only a glimpse of her attacker.

The thug laughed as he watched her helplessly lay on the ground to him (the thug) she was just another broke whore with no money that he decided to have a good time on. Without even hesitating the thug ran back into the shadows as he heard the sound of several voices laughing and talking in merriment, coming down the street aproaching near the alley.

* * *

A/N: Well Folks I guess that's it I know it's short... I'm scared but this is my 1st fic so please READ AND REVIEW... Lol because I have already written the next couple of chapters muhahahahahaahahahhahahhahah... No Flamers!... Also I want someone that's funny to help me a little bit because...heh me and funny...

**Question Of The Chapter: Should I Continue Or Just Stop?**


	2. Oh My God!

**A/N: Okay well I really couldn't wait any longer for this so I said Hey What the hell... Okay people Chapter 2 is up.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT... Nor do I own tickets for the next show which is what I wish I had...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Oh My God!**

"I wish you would have seen the look on his face!" Collins shouted with laughter "It was priceless!" He howled as the rested of the gang laughed with him (except Roger) as they walked closer towards the Cat Scratch on their way home.

"Yeah well you cheated" Roger said "You knew you we're going to win" He said.

"Yeah I know but oh well" Collins said as dug into his pocket and fished back out Roger's 20 dollar bill " Here this is yours I was just poking some fun with you" He said as Roger took the bill.

"Thanks man" He said as he shoved it back into his back pocket.

"Really Roger what idiot would challenge Collins to a drinking game… Especially using Stoli! " Maureen as she cried with laughter.

"Hey!" Mimi said pretending to sound offended "He's my idiot ".Mimi said as she began to kiss him. Somehow Mimi and Roger had a special talent of being able to walk straight without breaking a kiss.

Once nearing the alley Mimi had broken the kiss to receive some air but as they walk past the alley Mimi stopped dead in her tracks at the vision that lied ahead of her.

Noticing that Mimi had stopped Roger turned back to see what was wrong and found himself standing next to her gazing at the sight ahead.

"Guys!" Mimi had shouted running up to the young girl. Apprently the rest of the gang hadn't noticed when Mimi and Roger had stop but when hearing her cry the rest of the gang turned on their heels and ran over near Mimi.

A wave of gasps and "Oh my gods" followed the Bohemians as they approached the young girl shocked at the sight. Collins inspected the girl and felt for a pulse. "Well she's alive but she's unconscious" Collins said as he watched in horror at the girl sprawled on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Maureen cried as Joanne held her.

"Well we can't just leave her here." Mark replied still obvious in shock.

"Alright Roger and Mark help me bring her to the loft and the rest of you guys go up the loft and get the bathroom and the metal table ready along with some food and heat" Collins said as he took authority. "Hurry! " He said a little impatiently.

Angel, Joanne, Mimi and Maureen ran back to the loft and set up the apartment like Collins instructed them to do. 15 minutes afterwards Collins brought the limp body into the loft and rested her on top the metal table that the girls had rested a sheet on.

"Okay you guys can clean her up in the bathroom and then bring her back out here. If you need anything just call. "Collins said reassuringly.

Roger then rushed into his room and pulled out a big t-shirt of his and a pair of Mimi's sweatpants and underwear for the girl to wear. "Here" He said as handed Mimi the clothes.

Mimi and Angel ran the water in the bathtub until it was just right. Since the sight was to much for Maureen to handle she decided to wait outside and Joanne went with her for comfort. After Angel carried the girl into the tub and lowered her into the warm water they began to bath her. They removed the wet clothes and gave a good sponge bath. Once they were done they cleaned her off and dressed her in the clothes that Roger had given them.

After they were finished they carried her back over to the table and Collins began to care for her wounds. As he was checking her arms he made a small discovery.

"Hey guys!" Collins called "Come here quick" He shouted.

Once they surrounded the anarchist and the girl he showed her the scars on her arm.

"Look at what I found on her arm, tracks…" Collins said showing them the middle of her arm making it obvious that she was using. "Along with this" he added as he turned her arm and revealed many scars that seem to resemble thee type of razor wounds.

That Boho's watched in shock as Collin revealed the rest of the scars to them. After about a half an hour of doing the best he could for her he decided to let her rest.

"Mark, where should I put her?" Collins asked softly.

"Oh here she can have Benny's old room" He said as got up and quickly fixed the room and left the door open for Collins to have easy access.

"Okay, Thanks" Collins said as he slowly picked up the girl and carried her off to Benny's old room.

Once he returned he plopped back down on the couch and gave a long sigh.

"Wow that was…" He said Speechless "I guess this was a long night"

"Yes it was" Angel replied as she sat into his lap and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"You okay babe?" Roger asked Mimi as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay" She replied "I'm just shocked that's all"

Meanwhile Maureen was snuggled up next to Joanne while Joanne rubbed her back softly.

"I wonder how old she is? " Maureen thought out loud. "Honestly she look around Mimi's age with that body… She was kinda hot" Maureen said with a confusing look on her face.

"Maureen how can you think that at a time like this?" Joanne said clearly a little upset.

"Well I'm just telling you what I saw" Maureen said honestly.

"Well to be quite honest" Mimi interrupted "I have seen her before she works at the Cat Scratch but I never really knew her like that" Mimi explained.

"Well hopefully that can help us learn something about her" Joanne said.

As the Boho's stayed up for a few more hours talking and joking (slighty since Natasha kinda killed the mood). In side Benny's room, Natasha began to become more aware to her surrounds around her as she was finally able to regain consciousness again.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's Chapter two people... Please Read And Review and tell me what you think along with some ideas please... Thanks!!!**


	3. Where Am I?

**A/N: WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER... IT MIGHT SUCK BUT EH I TRIED... SORRY!**

* * *

**Who Do You Think You Are?**

_Saturday December 25th, 1990 2am EST_

Everyone had agreed that after the events of what happened last night they should spend the rest of the night at the loft. At around 1 in the morning they all decided to turn in for the night. Mimi and Roger had went into their, Mark into his, Collins and Angel in Collins old room and Maureen and Joanne had agreed to sleep on the couch after Joanne had threatened a month of no sex, and being Maureen she had no choice but to give in. With everyone asleep, their worries were put off until the next morning (Or afternoon since some of them weren't really morning people).

Back in Benny's room Natasha, having regained back her consciousness, immediately shot upright in a sitting position on the bed, not sure of what happened a hours before, she couldn't explain why her head and her lower body was in pain.

_"What happened to me?"_ Natasha asked as she tried to piece together last night.

"_Where am I? My clothes! what happened?" _She thought to herself as she looked down and saw the clothes that didn't belong to her.

_Oh my god! I have to leave"_ Natasha thought as she quickly got up and crept out of bed.

Natasha quietly left the door opened slightly and quietly snuck out into the middle of the loft. She quietly jumped when she saw the sight of Maureen and Joanne on the couch. She quickly took a few seconds to encourage herself that she could do this. As Natasha neared the couch and started the walk near coffee table she noticed that it had a couple of empty beer bottles on top of it, she held her hands in front of her to make sure that she didn't knock any over onto the cold hard wood floor.

"No!" Maureen shouted obviously having a "nightmare".

Maureen's out burst caused Natasha to spin around so fast that she accidentally knocked two of the empty beer bottles onto the ground.

"Shit! " Natasha said rather loudly.

Following the recent out burst Joanne shot upright staring Natasha dead in the face.

"What's-".Mark said groggily as he was interrupted by the sight of Natasha

"Hi "Mark said as he neared the girl.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked in confusion as she began to back up towards the door a little.

"What's with all the noise?" Roger asked obvious upset from being awakened. Behind him followed a sleep disturbed Mimi.

After Roger and Mimi appeared Angel and Collins were last to approach the scene.

"Is everyone alright?" Angel asked as she looked around the room. Her eyes then fell onto Natasha.

"Oh my god!" Angel exclaimed. "Sweetie you okay?" Angel asked in a curious voice, as she slowly walked over towards Natasha.

Natasha began to panic as if that question was all she needed to set her off.

"No I am not okay! I'm not in my clothes, my apartment, or anywhere I recognize!" Natasha said as she blew a breath of wind after explaining so much.

Angel as calmly walked over to Natasha and rested a hand on her shoulder as Natasha flinched in fright.

"Look sweetie, we'll to you explain what happened and how you got here okay" Natasha reluctantly agreed after she figured in her mind that she wouldn't be able get out of here to soon.

Roger and Mimi, who had been watching the whole thing, walked over and sat on the armchair as the two huddled together under the blanket. Joanne and Maureen sat up to make room for Collins and Natasha to sit.

After Natasha had agreed to have a seat Mark started the coffee machine and quickly grabbed a broom and dustpan and cleaned up the mess of broken glass on the ground.

Natasha walked around Mark and watched him as he cleaned every last piece of broken glass up and disposed of it in the trash bin. He then walked over to the coffee machine and poured everyone a glass of coffee. Once everyone had their cup of coffee the tension in the room started to lower a bit but Natasha had refused to eat or drink until she knew every thing.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Angel decided that it was two much.

"Since we're all here how about I introduce you to everyone?" Angel asked

"Okay" Natasha replied

"Well my name is Angel and right the man sitting next to you are Collins who is my lover" Angel explained. Natasha looked her right and saw the man that was called "Collins" give her a warm hearty smile.

"Hi" Natasha said weakly

"Hey" He replied "How you feeling?" He asked

"Okay I guess. I'm just trying to figure everything out still and most importantly who you guys are" Natasha explained.

"Then I guess I will continue" Angel said smiling as she continued on with explaining who was who to Natasha. "Over there in the armrest is Roger and Mimi" Angel said pointing over to the couple snuggled up in the chair and quietly sipping their coffee.

"Hi" They both replied groggily, obviously the coffee had not yet kicked in yet.

Natasha waved slightly and managed a fake smile.

"And to the right of Collins is Maureen and her girlfriend Joanne" Angel said continuing on. "And lastly but surely not least is Mark" Angel said showing Natasha the albino man that was sitting in the other armchair across from the other.

"So now that you know who _we_ all are how about yourself?" Angel asked

"Oh me, my name is Natasha Pascal" She replied. "But wait" She said stopping any further conversation or question they we're going to ask her. "Why am I here? What happened?" She asked curiously "All I remember was a man and then some pain and that was it" Natasha explained as she felt her hands begin shake but just threw it off for a state of shock and confusion.

"Well we not to sure of it ourselves, Natasha" Collins replied "We were heading back from the Life Café when Mimi saw you 1st, we ran over to you and checked to see if you was alive you were unconscious but from the looks of it, it appeared like someone had beaten and raped you" Collins said, saying the last two words softly.

Natasha was left speechless as Collins continued "Well it looks like you were okay from the outside but I think you should go to the doctor sometime this week" Collins said. :ittl did he know that Natasha was starting to feeling the effects of withdrawal for the 1st time.

"No" She said softly "I- I can't"

"Well why not?" Mark asked curiously

"Because I just can't! " She yelled as she tried to make a run for the door. It was obvious that she was starting to go through withdrawal. Collins quickly grabbed her and tried to calm her down.

"Natasha look at me." He said to her as he felt her body start to have small convulsions. "You have to fight it" He explained to her as she tried to begin to fight him. "Please! I don't even know you people! Let me go!" She said as she tried to fight. When she realized that she couldn't get away she began to cry. "Just one! " She yelled "One more hit and I'm done come on!" She yelled.

Angel calmly walked over to Natasha and tried to calm her down.

As Mimi watched in horror she eventually got up to enter her bedroom. She couldn't take it any longer, seeing the girl go through so much pain since she knew how it felt. Roger followed her into the bedroom and sat on the bed with her as he wrapped his arms around her small body.

"You okay?" He asked as the dancer broke into tears on his shoulder.

"I- I just couldn't take it. It was-"Mimi tried to explain but couldn't.

"Shh, I understand." Roger explained "Honestly I was watching her and trying to imagine how much worst I could have been especially with Mark. But she's got good people around her so don't you worry" He said offering comfort.

"Thanks baby" Mimi said as she sucked in her tears and kissed her rocker on the lips "I love you baby"

"I love you too" He said as he hugged her one more time. "Come on lets go I'm sure they could use our help" Roger said as he stood up and offered a hand to Mimi.

"Alright lets go back" She said as she opened the door and saw that Natasha was clinging on to Collins for dear life crying as Collins held her in his arms comforting her. Everyone else in the room had looked a little tired but they kept their energy up.

After a couple of hours or so Natasha had finally fell asleep in Collins arms and Collins had fell volunteered to stay there incase she went through withdrawal again. Everyone else had went back to sleep as Collins left his room for Maureen and Joanne since Angel decided to stay on the couch with him also.

Natasha was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. Not knowing that after tomorrow her life will never be the same.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it.. I will have the next Chapter up very soon so you guys will nto be confused... I know it sucked but hey it'll all make sense later**


	4. Christmas Bells Are Ringing

**A/N: OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4 I THINK... YEAH OKAY CHAPTER FOUR... IT MIGHT SUCK**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RENT... NOR THE TICKETS TO SEE THE NEXT LIVE SHOW... ::SNIFFLES::

* * *

****Christmas Bells Are Ringing!**

_Saturday December 25th, 1990 12pm_

Natasha had awoken the next afternoon to find herself asleep alone on the couch. Automatically, she remembered the events from last night along with her withdrawal. She slowly sat upright looking around to see who was there. She looked behind her and saw the seven people from last night gathered around a big metal table all sipping coffee and talking softly.

"Morning Natasha" Angel said as she greeted her "Actually good afternoon" Angel giggled.

"Hi, afternoon" Natasha said groggily and confused. Apparently she still wasn't used to their presence around her.

"Would you like some coffee?" Mark asked softly.

"Uh, no thanks but thank you" Natasha replied. 'Wait what time is it?" She asked hurriedly.

"12:05, why what's wrong?" Mimi asked out of curiosity.

"Oh my god "Natasha said to herself "Look I appreciate the help and everything but I really have to go"

"Is everything alright?" Joanne asked "I mean you could wait a few since-"

"No it's not that it's my boyfriend he's going to _kill_ me" Natasha said interrupting Joanne.

"Does your boy hit you? Is that how you managed to get all those bruises on your face?" Collins asked her

"No- No… Look he loves me and I love him and that's that" Natasha said getting up and running to the loft door, but before anyone could stop her she was already down the stairs. Collins and Roger ran after her telling everyone else to wait at the loft until they returned.

Natasha ran back near the alley to take a shortcut and hopefully avoid them, until she heard an awfully familiar voice.

"Where you been bitch?" A man hissed at her.

Natasha turned around to face her drugged up boyfriend dead in his face. As soon as she turned around he forcefully smacked her across the face.

"You better answer me when I talk to your slutty ass" He said as he picked her up and shoved her against the stone cold bricks.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" Natasha stammered.

"Don't ask me any questions bitch." He said as he punched her in the face causing her to hit her head on the back of the wall. She fell down onto the ground and crumbled in fear as he kicked her a couple times to her stomach.

"Natasha!" Collins yelled as he ran over to the guy that had just beaten her to a pulp.

"Roger over here!" He yelled back as he ran over to the Natasha and her boyfriend "Hey! leave her alone! " Collins hissed as he grabbed the junkie by the clothes and punched him hard in his face. Roger arrived and tried to talk to Natasha while Collins was beating the shit out of her boyfriend.

"You okay?" Roger asked as he crouched down next to her.

"Please" Natasha cried "Tell him to stop please He loves me" She begged.

"He doesn't love you. Anyone that beats you and makes you do drugs does not love you. Why would you even think something like that?" Roger asked being reminded of April somewhat.

"Because he's all I got" Natasha said as she looked up into Roger's eyes.

"Come on Roger let's go!" Collins said after the junkie was passed out on the ground, he could have pasted for dead if it was up to Roger. Roger picked Natasha up into his arms and carried her back to the loft. Once inside he placed her on to the couch as Collins tried to clean up her wounds on her face. Once he was finished he left her on the couch to relax.

"You feel okay? That was pretty bad" Mimi said as she sat next to Natasha offering her some hot chocolate.

Natasha chuckled slightly to herself. "Yeah I'm fine… It's nothing that I'm not used to" she said

"What do you mean?"

"Well "Natasha said as she sighed. "I grew up with the both of my parents everything was well… horrible they would abuse me and my sisters and if they weren't drunk they were high. Well as soon as 18 rolled around my sister left me to deal with the wraft of my parents which is why I despise them now. Anyways one day while my mom was out on "business" as she would call it my father had a few drinks and was starting to touch me and stuff. And well this went on for a while but after some time I decided that I couldn't take it anymore so I left." Natasha said.

"Wow" Mimi said in disbelief. "So how'd you end up with him? If you don't mind me asking" She said.

"Well he's three years older than me and I met him through a friend while I was with my parents for the last couple of months we got real close and I told him that I was going to runaway he told me that he got my back and is going to be there for me and like an idiot I believed him. Only because he seemed so nice and sweet and I actually thought it could be love. When I 1st moved in with him the 1st couple of weeks were okay and he really loved me and cuddled me but then he started to get abusive all of a sudden and I couldn't understand why. It was then that I found out that since he was broke at the time he didn't have enough money for any smack which was what kept him going. Once he got a little raise at his job he started to act back the way I liked him and that's when he made me try it. Since I was depressed about everything he told me that it would make all my problems go away so… I did and now… Here I am" Natasha finished. "Now if you don't mind me asking what about you? How did all of you guys end up together?" Natasha asked as she looked back to find Maureen on top of the table singing along to the radio. It was funny and Natasha had to smile.

Mimi then explained to Natasha the hectic pervious year with the seven of them. She told Natasha about her and Angel's close call with death and she explain what happened to each and every one of them that year (Didn't feel like writing it out because we all know what happens lol)

"Wow…" Natasha said astonished "So wait, you, your boyfriend, and Angel and Collins are HIV +?" Natasha asked

"Yeah" Mimi said softly hoping not to scare her away.

"Oh, okay" Natasha said a bit sadly. "I knew some people like that but they didn't really take care themselves much but hey as long as you're here" Natasha as she raised her knees to her chest on the couch.

"Yeah No day but today, that's the motto with us here" Mimi explained

"I like it, and it's very much true" Natasha smiled. After a minute of silence Mimi finally spoke up.

"I meant to ask you but you look very familiar do you work at the Cat Scratch?" Mimi asked

"Yeah actually I do, wait you're Mimi right?" Natasha asked as Mimi nodded. "Yeah I wore you're outfit last night since I left mine at home" Natasha explained

"It's okay" Mimi laughed. Then right on cue the electricity shut off causing Natasha to jump a little.

"Don't worry" Mimi said "It happens a lot in this place"

Natasha started to shudder from the cold "Hey Mimi do you have any clothes that I could borrow? Because I'm really cold"

"Sure" Mimi said as she got up and walked towards her and Roger's room. "Come on"

"Okay" Natasha said as she got up and left the rest of the angry Bohemians to fume over some weird man named Benny who obviously was the landlord.

Once inside the room Natasha had asked Mimi to give her the biggest pants she had since she was bigger in the derriere area. Mimi had found some pants that Maureen had accidentally bought a size to big. After Mimi left her to change Natasha struggled into a tight black shirt which showed her large chest and the pants that Mimi had given her, which was a little snug. When she walked back outside every one was seated around the coffee table and Roger was yelling into the phone at that same Benny person.

When Collins saw her approach he scooted over a bit to make room for her. After Roger hung up the phone after yelling into the receiver, everyone sat around and decided to play a game of truth or dare. Natasha had declined their request to play and watch as the rest of them pulled funny stunts and admitted to doing some weird (and mostly disgusting) things.

Fifteen minutes into the game the power came back and everyone still continued to sit around and play truth or dare. After a while they became bored and started to play a game of Q and A.

"Hey Collins" Natasha said nervously "Where's the trash"

"Over there" Pointing to the green trash bin next to the counter.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Collins said gratefully.

As Natasha got up and walked past them. The talking stopped and everyone had their eyes on Natasha. Not noticing Natasha kept walking towards the kitchen. Since it had become very quiet Natasha began to realize what had happened.

"Take a picture… I'm sure it will last longer" Natasha said laughing at them. It was obvious that they were staring at the size of her ass.

"I- Uh" Roger stammered

"Roger! " Mimi said upset.

"I'm sorry baby" He said "But you were looking too!" He explained trying to prove a point.

Natasha then walked back over and sat down. It was obvious that they didn't realize her figure until now.

"Wow… And I thought I was slow" She laughed… "Try back shots" She said laughing out loud.

"Pookie I want back shots!" Maureen said to Joanne. Every looked at her like she was crazy.

"I was kidding Maureen" She said as they laughed

"So " Angel said trying to continue the game. "Since Collins was the last one to answer some questions I guess it's Mark's turn"

"Wait" Natasha said. "I guess I'll try since you guys are never going to let me go." She said with a small smile.

"Damn straight" Mimi said as her and Natasha began to laugh

"Okay well I'll go 1st "Angel said volunteered. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Umm well I…" Natasha said "I cant really answer that question" She explained

"Why?" Everyone asked "I'm sure we have some old men here… Especially Collins" Mimi joked

"Hey you better watch it baby girl" Collins said playing along.

"Because" Natasha said "I'm only 15"

* * *

**A/N: WELL IM PRETTY SURE THAT ALL OF YOU KNEW THAT BUT THEY DIDN'T SO LOL YEAH YOU KNOW PUT URSELFS AND THEIR SHOES... ANYWAYS YUP PEOPLE THATS ALL AND I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT I REALLLLLYYY TRIED BY THE WAY I KNOW IT ISNT AS DRAMATIC AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN BUT IT EH... LOL YOU'LL SEE...**


	5. I'm Only 15

**YES, PEOPLE I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED WHEEWWW::CHEERS!:: LOL NOW READ AND REVIEW... PLWEASE?!?! LMAO NO SIR...**

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT... Dies... And I did not write this chapter all by myself... Let's give it up for Miss. FelineMimiDavis!!! Whew!!!!! She helped me and she's my BFF THANKS TWINZY!!!!...

* * *

"You're 15?" Mimi finally repeated. Everyone was in shock, she didn't look 15 or act 15, this had to be a joke.

"Yes I'm 15!" Natasha cried... "I'm fucking 15 a sopohmore in high school"

"Oh my god." Maureen breathed. There was another silence before Collins pulled the young girl into a hug and tried to calm her down. "It's alright babygirl" Collins soothed as she wept

"What are we going to do?" Mark asked out of confusion

Everyone was silent before Mimi spoke up. "We're gonna take care of her." She said.

"But How?" Mark asked "We just found her in some alley and we're not even her legal guardians... What if her parents tried to sue for kidnapping?".

"My parents don't care, and you guys could adopt me." Natasha said. She had calmed down and wasn't crying anymore.

The gang looked at each other "Let's do it" Mimi agreed "Yeah, we should" Mark, Roger, Maureen and Angel agreed "Pookie," Maureen said to Joanne noticing that she hadn't agreed with the idea.

"I don't know guys, I want to help Natasha, I really do but..." Her voice drifted off. "But what Pookie?" Maureen asked "I mean she's only 15 and he's already a druggie... Send her back to her parents and she'll only end up raped or the same way we found her" Maureen said a little upset as the rest of the gang looked on with Natasha whose eyes shifted downward onto the floor apon hearing Maureen's explaination... It was a little harsh but it was true...

"That's true Maureen but she's not exactly safe here, maybe we could put her in foster care or something." Joanne suggested.

"Hell no!" Mimi exclaimed and everyone stared at her.

"Joanne! I can't believe you! How could you say something like that... We may not but in the best of places but there is 7 of us here she's safe enough don't you think?" Mimi said yelling alittle "Calm down baby" Roger said trying to calming her down."What is up with you Joanne?" Mimi asked.

"I'm sorry okay! I was just trying to be rational and do what's best for Natasha." There was a pause. "But maybe what's best for her is to be here."

"Thank you" Maureen said agreeing to the last statement.. "Now that that's all settled and we have decided to keep her... How do we?" Mark asked as he sat down on one of the couch's arms.

"We could go to the courthouse and petition for adoption." Collins suggested. "You could probably just ask my parents and they'd do it in 5 seconds." Natasha muttered bitterly.

"That's alright sweety forget about them..." Maureen said. "Maureen!" Joanne exclaimed "What? If they cared so much she would be here.. Why should she remember?" Maureen asked...

"You're not lying" Natasha agreed you guys have done more for me in one night then they have ever did in my entire life" She explained.

"Aw honey." Angel hugged Natasha. "Don't worry, you'll always be safe with us." She whispered.

Natasha smiled and returned the hug "Thanks" Natasha said smiling as tears streamed down her face. "You guys are some Angels indeed" She smiled

* * *

**Okay people end of this new chapter... Isn't much but better than nothing... But good and bad things are soon to happen... Oh Shout out To SiriusLoveRent On that last sentence... Read her story People (An Angel Indeed). And shout out to Twinzy**


End file.
